


Cold Hands

by GodsHumbleClown



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsHumbleClown/pseuds/GodsHumbleClown
Summary: A gift for Randomness-1964! They requested Pie-Eater and Snoddy being cute and couple-y!I've never written these characters before, so I hope you like it!
Relationships: Pie Eater/Snoddy (Newsies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Canon Era Newsies One Shots





	Cold Hands

Snoddy was an exceptionally clumsy boy. He'd trip on the sidewalk, he'd trip on the stairs, he'd trip on his own feet. 

Thank goodness for Pie-Eater, always there to grab his arm and keep him from tumbling off the pier or in front of a carriage or into Mr. Royal's fruit cart. (Mr. Royal had given many a newsie more trouble than his stupid old apples could possibly be worth, though Pie liked apples, so maybe they were worth something)

Yes, Snoddy was very grateful for his friend Pie-Eater. Friend. Just friend, nothing more than friend. 

He wasn't going to protest that. 

They'd been friends for years, no sense changing things up. 

Snoddy was the clumsy one, but that didn't mean Pie couldn't have his clumsy moments too. Pie-Eater was, at the moment, more snow than boy due to that clumsiness, and that was not a good thing, not for a newsie who still had a long day of selling ahead of him.

He shivered again, nose more blue than the nice pink it was supposed to be. 

"We gotta get you someplace warm," Snoddy decided, looking around at their options. Not much, not for them. Nobody wanted to let a pair of damp, snowy newsies inside if they weren't going to buy anything, which of course, they couldn't do. 

"I-I'll be f-f-fine," Pie-Eater chattered out. "Let's j-just ke-keep moving." 

Snoddy frowned. "You's gonna lose your fingers, and then where'll we be?"

Without thinking, he reached out to take Pie's hands in his. Once he realized what he was doing, it was too late. 

Pie-Eater's cold cold hands were in between his somewhat warmer ones, and Snoddy couldn't bring himself to let go. 

He thought back to what Mr. Kloppman usually did in this kind of situation. Pie-Eater got cold fast, and then he'd turn blue as a berry. Not good at all. 

Snoddy held Pie-Eater's hands between his, rubbing up and down between both their mittens. 

"Any better?" 

Pie-Eater nodded, wiggling his fingers a little. Snoddy smiled, and wiggled his back. 

Pie-Eater laughed, a wonderful, horsey kind of sound, and for a moment, Snoddy felt warmer than he'd ever felt even on the hottest summer day, and all that heat went right to his face. 

"We'd better finish selling, right?" Pie-Eater didn't seem to notice the way it had suddenly become hotter than the sun in their little corner of the street, and thank goodness for that. 

Snoddy nodded, looking up at the overcast sky. "Don't wanna be sleepin' outside on a night like tonight, that's for sure." 

He didn't want to let go of Pie-Eater's hand, for some odd reason. 

So he didn't. 

Snoddy didn't let go, and Pie-Eater didn't pull away, and no matter how much Snoddy tried to tell himself it was just to keep warm, he knew full well it wasn't. 

He wasn't going to protest that. 


End file.
